Jealousy
by Runner043
Summary: The Fab4 has been tracking a motorcycle theft ring.


I'm back with another re-write from my Flangell series, transforming it to a HF-0 fic just for the fun of it. My intention is to eventually do this will all/most of my Flangell stories.  
>In some cases that will mean the entire story gets re-written, Hawaii Five-0 style, in other cases it will be just a few scenes, because that's all that will work ... as in this case.<br>Again, Kono will be the focus because she reminds me of Detective Jessica Angell, the original central character of this story.

Title: Jealousy (original title, "Running From Jealousy")

Description: In this story the Fab4 have been investigating a motorcycle theft ring and have converged on a warehouse believed to be their transport center and where their ring leader is located.

Author: Runner043

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Archive Permission: Nope

Disclaimer: all Hawaii Five-0 characters belong to CBS, I'm only borrowing them for this creative indeavor and promise to return them unharmed.

*****HAWAII FIVE-0*****

The warehouse was small and had been easily surrounded. Steve wasn't sure how the leader of this little group could have gotten out. "Are we sure he was even here, Danny?" He asked, as they continued canvasing the exterior.

"The source is credible, Steve. He has to be here, somewhere." Danny replied, checking behind a dumpster.

Meanwhile...

"Well, he didn't go out the back." Chin said to Kono as he holstered his gun.

"An HPD officer caught the only guy who tried." Kono added in agreement as she relayed what she'd heard on her radio. "At least this one was smart enough not to run." she added, accentuating the point with the clicking of the cuffs before handing one of the motorcycle thieves over to an officer.

She watched as her cousin's attention turned to other things.

"They're everywhere." She stated, watchinging as Chin eyed the motorcycles loaded on a large transport trailer. "Pretty nice, huh."

"Nice? These are more than just nice, Cuz." Chin said turning to her, his eyes wide. He was like a kid in a candy store. "Some of these cost more than we make in a year."

"Check these out over here." Kono said, walking them to several bikes that were parked just outside a roll-up door.

"Were they just not loaded yet?" Chin wondered aloud.

"The racks on the trailer are full of bikes. No room for these." Kono pointed out. "It appears these were going to be transported differently."

"Yeah, you're right. The keys are in all of them." Chin observed, "Maybe they were going to be delivered locally."

"That's very possible." Kono Agreed, "Look, a shelf of helmets even." She observed.

"They probably didn't want to risk getting pulled over. They've got fake tags & plates on 'em and everything" Chin said.

"Shhh!" Kono ordered, a finger to her mouth, "What's that noise?"

Before either of them could answer, a car came busting thru the side of the building near them, peeling back the metal siding and sending them dodging for cover. The sound of the revved up engine was followed suddenly by screeching of the tires as the car turned. Neither of them got a look at the driver, but it was probably the leader they were looking for.

Steve and Danny heard the car coming just as Kono radioed ahead. Danny jumped in his car, Steve in his truck, and both followed the fleeing car with lights on and sirens blaring.

Chin and Kono came around the corner in time to see Steve and Danny take off in pursuit, leaving them no way to join in, as Chin had arrived with Steve and Kono with Danny. Well, at least not until Chin saw what Kono was doing... She had grabbed two helmets from the shelf, placed one on a motorcycle's seat, then put the other on her own head. He got the message fast and put on the helmet.

Steve and Danny stayed in radio contact as they played leap frog via different lanes trying to get thru a traffic jam in pursuit of the perp. They could hear motorcycles getting closer.

In the far left lane Danny could see Chin coming closer via his passenger side mirror, he knew he would soon pass him and have a better shot at pursuing the perp. Motorcycles have their advantages when it comes to weaving through traffic, that's for sure.

In the far right lane Steve could see Kono approaching in his side mirror. 'Damn!' He thought to himself as she passed him and laid heavy on his horn again. 'This is so unfair!' He thought.

"Damn chick on a bike." The perp said from the ground as Chin pulled his arms behind him.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Danny ordered as Chin tightened the cuffs a little more than necessary. He, Kono, and Steve all holstered their guns, now that the perp was cuffed and in custody.

"Nice work, Kono." Steve said as he holstered his gun. She smiled. She knew she'd had a good take down.

"Thanks." She replied heading back to the bike while Danny lead the perp away to his car. She and Chin both mounted up and revved their engines, knowing full well Steve would be jealous, maybe even Danny, too.

"I don't suppose...?" Steve started to ask.

"Not a chance, Boss." Kono said, cutting off any chance he had at riding one of the bikes. She smiled, flipped her visor down, and took off with her cousin close behind her.

*****HAWAII FIVE-0*****

Yeah, I know it's short, but this was the only section of the original story that would work with HF-0.  
>I'm also trying to keep the titles similar to the original, so I can easily keep track of which stories I've re-written.<p> 


End file.
